carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen
Presented by Walt DIsney Pictures *The film was released on April 31, 2015 and is dedicated to Robin Williams, who voiced Randy and died on August 11, 2014. Characters * King Noogle, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Luiz, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Nico and Pedro, two of the secondary tritagonists * Carlos, the tritagonist. * Carmen, the titular protagonist. * Phillip, the deuteragonist. * Fifi, the main and true antagonist. * Randy, the secondary antagonist. * Mavis, Roberto, Stanley and Roger, the tertiary antagonists. * Glunk, the fourth antagonist Playset Characters All the Animals are animated and all the Humans are Live-Action. June203.gif|Carmen - Duchess (The AristoCats) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2).png|Carlos - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Cat R. Waul 2.png|Phillip - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2) Openseason2 1.png|Fifi - Fifi (Open Season 2) Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss).png|King Noogle - Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss) Scar wearing a bottlewcap and Shere Khan.png|Nico and Pedro - Scar (wearing a Bottlecap) and Shere Khan Vlad-i-Koff.png|Luiz - Vlad (Horton hears a Who (2008)) Roberto.png|Roberto - Roberto (Open Season 2) Openseason2 2.png|Stanley and Roger (Roberto's triplet brothers) - Stanley and Roger (Open Season 2) Hamsterivel king.png|Randy (The King's advisor) - King Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch royalty) Dr Nefario.jpg|Dr. Hans - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) Mayzie-HortonHatchesTheEgg.png|Mavis (Fifi's wife) - Mayzie (Horton Hatches the Egg) 258px-Sandycrispy.png|King Noogle's unnamed Daughter - Sandy (The Croods) Glunk.png|Glunk - Glunk (I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today! and Other Stories) NorvalTheFish.png|Mr. Krinklebine the Fish - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) Nigel (Rio).png|Fido - Nigel (Rio) Morton the Elephant-Bird.png|Harold - Morton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) ROCK_A_DOODLE-10.jpg|Chanticleer - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) Stitch Seaosn 3 Pleakey.png|Mrs. Zoc - Pleakley (Stitch (Season 3 only)) The Animated Once-ler.jpg|Olaf (Mrs. Zoc's husband) - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) Garble by chisella1412.png|Dudley (Son of Mrs. Zoc and Olaf) - Garble (My Little Pony) Zigzag.jpg|Frank Bryce (Mrs. Zoc's brother in the prolouge) - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) Fifi the Dog Open Season Crispin Glover.png|Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) - Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) (Open Season 2) Knuck.png|Knuck - Knuck (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Miss Funtzler.png|Miss Funtzler (Mrs. Zoc's secretary) - Miss Funtzler (The Lorax) Miss O'Schmunsler.jpg|Miss O'Schmunsler (Mrs. Zoc's reporter) - Miss O'Schmunsler (The Lorax) The Once-Ler.png|Narrator - The Old Once-Ler (The Lorax (book)) Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Fifi's henchmen - Ratigan's thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6296.jpg|The Crowd looking at Chanticleer's Death - Peepers, Goldie, Patou, Edmond and Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) Wet Fifi.jpg|Wet Fifi (Open Season 2) - Wet Fifi Bald Fifi.jpg|Bald Fifi (Open Season) - Bald Fifi Objects halloween-full-moon-hi.png|The Moon that King Noogle Sees - The Moon 300px-Cat_R__Waul's_Casino_sign.png|Fifi's casino Sign - Cat R. Waul's casino sign Mousetrap.png|GIant chickentrap - Mousetrap (An American Tail 2) Locations Iceraaladdin0661.jpg|King Noogle's palace - Sultan's Palace (Aladdin) Grinch Grotto.jpg|Fifi's lair - Grinch Grotto (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) 'Once-lers Family' Clip from 'Dr Seuss' The Lorax'.jpg|Mrs. Zoc's factory - Once-Ler's factory (The Lorax (2012)) The Once-ler's house from The Lorax in Lego.jpg|The Narrator's house - Once-Ler's house in Lego style (The Lorax) Img 09181209032012.jpg|King Noogle's counting house - Counting House psychiatry booth.png|Phillip's psychiatry booth - Lucy's psychiatry booth (Peanuts) Casino.jpg|Fifi's new casino - Casino (Madagascar 3) image.jpg|City (Stuart Little) as City during the credits Actors after casting by "Don Hahn" in the Credits *Andy Garcia *Title: "Carmen" *Rob Paulsen *Eric Sykes *Charlie Day *and Richard Griffiths *voices of: Elizabeth Banks *Will Ferrell *will.i.am *Chris Pratt *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson in end credits *Narrated by Nathan Lane *Elizabeth Banks - Carmen *Will Ferrell - Fifi *Chris Pratt - Phillip *Will Arnett - Carlos *Liam Neeson - Roberto *Jamie Foxx - Nico *will.i.am - Pedro *Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Robin Williams - Randy *John Cleese - Glunk *Rob Paulsen - Dr. Hans *Andy Garcia - King Noogle *Charlie Day - Knuck *Carol Burnett - Mavis (the Bird Wife) *Richard Griffiths - Olaf *Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc *Harry Melling - Dudley *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce Villians' defeats *Fifi (fate): Gets bald after the explosion of the shock collars and dragged away by Roberto *Fifi: Gets dragged away by Roberto and in the beggining of "Batucada Famillia", he is in jail to London Bridge Asylum (along with Roberto) by the police *Mavis: Responds her call for help by giving a thumbs up and shuffling away while Roberto drags Fifi then reforms in Batucada Famillia" *Roberto: Imprisoned with Fifi *Roger and Stanley: Reform after their boss and their Brother's defeat and Sing with the other citizens of Baghdad *Glunk: Un-thunked by Carmen *King Noogle's unnamed Daughter: killed by Fifi during the battle *Mrs. Zoc: Gets inflated into a balloon by Carmen's magic and flies away *Olaf: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Dudley: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Frank: Killed by Fifi Category:Films